1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to servos, and particularly to a servo that provides accurate output and a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
A servo is a key component of some robots, which is usually arranged in the joints of the robots to simulate the motion of a human joint. The servo typically includes a housing, a motor arranged in the housing, a reducer, an output shaft, a control circuit board and a position sensor. Generally, excessive play may exist in the transmission mechanism such as the reducer. That is, unnecessary motions may be generated due to the gaps between the engaged gear teeth. For example, when a robot arm is lifted, the arm may shake due to the gravitational attraction and the excessive play of the servo.